


No Coming Back (Not This Time)

by ShadowBiscuit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Again, Angelic Grace, Crying Sam, Gen, Hurt Castiel, Sam loses everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stolen grace is burning Castiel out faster than they've all thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Coming Back (Not This Time)

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to a sad music and this idea popped into my head.  
> I hate by brain sometimes.  
> Now I'm gonna go and write some fluff ASAP!!

He coughed, having a coughing fit right in the middle of the bunker until his vision was beginning to get blurry and he was falling, his knees giving out. He felt strong hands around him, keeping him from collapsing to the ground and then was vaguely aware of being dragged to a chair.

“Cas? Cas, hey! Can you hear me?” he heard someone’s voice yelling, and opened his eyes. Sam. The hunter had a panicked, worried expression, horror in his eyes as he stared at him. Castiel opened his mouth, wanted to reassure his friend that he was fine, but instead of words, only blood came out from between his lips, his vision getting blurry again as he slumped forward, fighting to keep his eyes open.

“Oh god, no. Cas, not you too, I can’t lose you too! Damn it Castiel, hang in there!’ Sam was shouting, but his voice sounded so far away, like it was coming from the end of a tunnel. He felt as the hunter touched his cheek, Sam’s fingers coming away bloody as he pulled them back. Oh, so that’s why his vision was blurry. Castiel was pretty sure that he wasn’t only bleeding from his eyes and mouth, but ears and nose too.

It was becoming harder and harder to keep his eyes open, but he could still see his friend’s face, looking frantic and then he realized that Sam was crying. He made his friend cry. It was his fault. What kind of angel was he? Oh, right. He wasn’t one, not anymore.

“Cas, c’mon! Tell me what to do, anything!” Sam shook him by his shoulders, but it was all in vain, Castiel could feel the stolen grace disappearing. He tried to say something, grabbed Sam’s arm, squeezing it weakly as he leaned closer, blood pooling at the legs of the chair.

“..y” Castiel breathed, coughing up more blood as he felt all the strength from his body leaving him. His hand slid down Sam’s arm and he was falling again, but the hunter grabbed him, shaking his head in disbelief and took Castiel’s blood covered face in his hands, saying something, but the broken angel couldn’t understand it, hear it anymore.

But Castiel was a warrior, so he gave it one last push, just enough to be able to say the one word he wanted to tell his friend.

“ _Sorry…_ ” he whispered weakly, before his body went completely limp, and the last thing he heard before the grace burned him out completely, was a howl of sorrow.


End file.
